


O Curioso Caso do Sumiço de Nishinoya Yuu

by AkiraSugahara (TrisPond)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/AkiraSugahara
Summary: Hinata Shouyou demorou para notar o que estava errado, mas ele chegaria a uma resposta. [Spoiler leve do mangá].
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma





	O Curioso Caso do Sumiço de Nishinoya Yuu

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história é um presente para a linda StopGirl.  
> Não levem a história muito a sério, é realmente mais para zoar o mangá e o desaparecimento de Noya.

Hinata Shouyou demorou para notar o que estava errado quando ele finalmente voltou ao Japão. Na verdade, semanas se passaram sem que ele sequer percebesse o problema e ele se culpava por isso. Quem sabe se ele tivesse notado antes o destino cruel de um dos seus amigos teria sido evitado.

Tudo começou quando ele encontrou Tanaka e Shimizu-senpai. Eles tinham tomado um café no pequeno apartamento que o casal tinha recém comprado e Shouyou se divertia enquanto ouvia as histórias do casal. Mas a tarde toda ele ficou com a sensação estranha que tinha algo fora do lugar, algo faltando.

Foi somente no meio do treino do dia seguinte que teve a realização (infelizmente bem no momento em que devia estar recebendo um saque, incrível o quanto uma recepção errada ainda podia doer): Nishinoya não estava com eles. Certo, talvez fosse um pouco estranho esperar que o casal estivesse junto com o outro amigo deles, mas em todo tempo que Hinata conhecia eles, Tanaka e Noya eram inseparáveis.

A única época que Hinata conseguia se lembrar de não ver Noya sempre junto de Tanaka foi quando Asahi estava evitando o clube. Tempos terríveis de fato. Mas fora isso, os dois andavam quase grudados, especialmente no terceiro ano deles.

Então, claro que Hinata tinha achado tudo um pouco desconcertante, ainda mais pelo fato que nem Tanaka nem Shimizu tinham mencionado qualquer contato recente com Noya, mas era algo que ele podia ignorar. Talvez, com o passar do tempo, o líbero simplesmente tivesse passado a conviver com outras pessoas mais.

O próximo palpite de Hinata foi Asahi, porque todos sabiam que o líbero tinha uma queda enorme pelo atacante (a qual era obviamente retribuída). Ele aproveitou quando estava conversando com ele num restaurante para descobrir onde estava o amigo.

\- Ei, Asahi, você tem visto Noya recentemente? – Hinata perguntou tão inocentemente quanto conseguia.

A reação de Asahi foi diferente do que ele esperava: o homem só o encarou como se não conseguisse acreditar que ele falara uma coisa dessas, antes de virar a cara.

\- Não – ele respondeu grosseiramente.

\- Mas... – Hinata falou perplexo.

Em que mundo esquisito ele estava que Noya não estava em contato com Tanaka nem Asahi?

\- Você não o viu? – ele insistiu, achando que tinha entendido errado.

Asahi não o deu nenhuma resposta fora lançar um olhar assassino. Hinata teria ficado com raiva, se não fosse pelo fato que ele tinha percebido uma lágrima solitária descendo pelo rosto do amigo.

Imediatamente ele sentiu-se muito culpado. Ele sabia que Asahi era mais sensível que os outros e de forma alguma queria causar algum mal ao amigo, ainda que fosse para saber de outra pessoa que gostava muito. Ele ainda não sabia o que fizera demais, porém se isso fazia Asahi sentir-se tão mal, claro que ele abandonaria o assunto.

Isso não queria dizer que ele conseguiu tirar o episódio da cabeça: o que aconteceu na verdade foi que ele ficou ainda mais intrigado e preocupado com o que diabos estava acontecendo com Nishinoya.

Ele pensou em perguntar diretamente para Kageyama, mas sabia que o melhor amigo ia conseguir ver por trás das desculpas dele e ia acabar descobrindo o que ele fizera a Asahi. Ele já conseguia imaginar a expressão dele e não estava disposto a passar por isso.

Ele ainda não queria ir nem a Daichi nem Suga, porque queria mostrar como estava independente e não queria incomodar eles com um problema simples desses. Nem estava com disposição para lidar com Yamaguchi e Tsukishima.

Ele sabia que a melhor pessoa a perguntar agora seria Ennoshita, porém pensou em como encontrá-lo. Claro, eles se falavam de vez em quando e tinham se aproximado bastante no ano que Ennoshita fora capitão, mas não conversavam frequentemente e como Hinata estava fora, fazia anos que não saíam juntos, exceto por quando a Karasuno tinha feito uma reunião para recebe-lo.

Ah, sim. A reunião. Nishinoya também não tinha estado nela. Agora isso parecia muito suspeito, mas no dia Hinata só assumiu que ele estivesse ocupado com o trabalho, havia tido outras pessoas que não podiam ir (e ele ainda estava decidindo se Tsukishima ir tinha sido uma coisa boa ou não).

Mas voltando ao assunto, Hinata sabia que teria que dar um jeito de encontrar Ennoshita. Ele pensou em mandar uma simples mensagem, mas conversando com Bokuto chegara a uma ideia genial: para que isso se Hinata sabia que o ex capitão levava todo dia seu cachorro para passear?

Ele estava com o cachorro de Kuroo (mas sem problemas, ele tinha deixado um bilhete avisando que estaria levando Theo para passear).

\- Ennoshita! Que coincidência! – ele falou alto.

Ennoshita parou no meio do caminho que andava, com o próprio cachorro latindo ao ver Theo. Hum, Hinata tinha achado que eles iam se dar bem, considerando que o cachorro de Ennoshita já devia tá acostumado com outros animais.

\- Hum? Hinata? – Ennoshita parecia verdadeiramente surpreso em vê-lo. – Eu não sabia que você tinha um cachorro – falou confuso – Nem que morava por aqui.

Hinata sorriu, satisfeito. Ele realmente tinha se esforçado no disfarce, ainda bem que estava funcionando.

\- Não, não. Só vim levar o Theo para passar – disse, enquanto tentava segurar o cachorro de Kuroo para não atacar o de Ennoshita.

(Ennoshita não acreditou nenhum um pouco na explicação de Hinata, mas ele preferiu não insistir no assunto. Afinal, fazia meses que não via o amigo direito e estava feliz que ele estava lá).

Eles conversaram por um bom tempo, com Ennoshita preenchendo Hinata sobre algumas coisas que tinham acontecido com ele e os amigos no tempo que ele estava fora. Não passou despercebido para Hinata como ele também não parecia ter notícias recentes de Nishinoya.

\- Falando em Karasuno... você viu Nishinoya? – Hinata perguntou ansioso, quando finalmente achou um bom momento para mencionar o assunto.

Ennoshita fez uma expressão de surpresa também, similar à de Asahi, como se tivesse algo estranho na pergunta. Hinata estava ansioso pela resposta.

Porém bem nessa hora passou um outro cachorro que pareceu ser amigo do cachorro dele, porque ele começou a correr atrás dele. De alguma forma, ele conseguiu se soltar da coleira.

\- HEITOR NÃO! – Ennoshita gritou, ao ver seu cachorro correndo atrás do outro e a coleira balançando no chão – Desculpa, Hinata, mas tenho que ir embora! Outro dia a gente se fala! – ele disse, correndo desesperado atrás do próprio cachorro.

Hinata tentou protestar, mas não deu nem tempo de ele falar antes do outro desaparecer, junto com as respostas que ele queria. Suspirando, ele decidiu brincar com Theo o resto da manhã. Ele tinha prometido cuidar do cachorro de Kuroo, afinal.

Ele já estava sentindo-se derrotado o suficiente quando finalmente deixou Heitor de volta na casa de Kuroo, ouvindo um esporro do outro sobre como tinha que avisar antes e não simplesmente sequestrar o cachorro dele – o que era totalmente injusto, ele tinha deixado um bilhete.

Quando finalmente teve força de vontade o suficiente para voltar ao plano de procurar por Noya, ele pensou em mandar mensagem para Kinoshita, mas sabia que assim Ennoshita perceberia que tudo tinha sido uma armação.

Ele tentou lembrar quem mais Noya falava na época do colégio de outro time e foi quando teve a brilhante ideia de falar com Yaku! O outro líbero tinha uma relação boa com Nishinoya e Hinata tinha quase certeza de que tinha ouvido alguma hora sobre como eles tinham mantido contato.

Satisfeito, ele resolveu mandar mensagem para Kenma, perguntando o número dele. Claro que Kenma resolveu perguntar o porquê ao invés de simplesmente mandar o número, fazendo Hinata contar a história e como estava achando estranho a falta de contato de Nishinoya.

Kenma respondeu que daria o número, mas que Yaku estava sem telefone, porque ele tinha quebrado o dele há uma semana e que ninguém estava conseguindo fazer ele sair de casa porque as provas dele estavam se aproximando, então tudo que não era conteúdo ele simplesmente bloqueava da mente dele.

Sem saber o que mais fazer para concluir sua busca, Hinata resolveu voltar a focar nos treinos e ver se conseguia ouvir alguém falando de Nishinoya. Mas ninguém falou o nome do líbero.

Quando Hinata perguntou sobre os melhores líberos do Japão, nem Bokuto, Sakura e Miya mencionaram o nome de Noya nem uma vez. Foi nessa hora que Hinata realmente começou a ficar preocupado. Ele sabia do talento de Nishinoya, sempre soubera, e tinha plena certeza que ele deveria estar como um dos melhores do país. O fato dele não estar era uma grande indicação que ele tinha desistido do vôlei.

Ele queria confirmar essa teoria, mas estava com medo de que fosse verdade. O que ele faria se seu senpai incrível tivesse abandonado o esporte?

Só depois de algumas semanas, com a culpa e medo o consumindo, foi que ele conseguiu criar coragem o suficiente para perguntar diretamente a Sakusa.

\- Ei, Sakusa, você sabe algo sobre Nishinoya? - Hinata perguntou.

\- Quem? – ele perguntou confuso.

\- É um líbero muito bom – ele explicou e falando sobre algumas das melhores jogadas que Noya já tinha feito.

\- Não, sei quem é não – comentou Sakura.

Hinata ficou decepcionado, mas deixou para lá, sabendo que não conseguiria mais nada ali.

O tempo foi passando e o dia em que finalmente jogaria contra Kageyama numa partida oficial chegou. Ele estava nervoso por muitos motivos, por ser sua volta oficial, por saber que agora estava realmente pronto.

Mas mesmo com tudo que estava passando pela sua mente, Hinata lembrou de procurar por Nishinoya. Ele não conseguiu encontrá-lo.

Quando o jogo finalmente terminou, com ele todo suado e totalmente acabado, ele tentou perguntar aos amigos sobre Noya, mas parecia que todo mundo que ele conhecia resolveu falar com ele de uma vez e ele foi bombardeado de perguntas e elogios quando a partida acabou.

Somente ele estava num café com Kenma no outro dia foi que ele conseguiu falar sobre a preocupação que sentia, sobre como simplesmente não conseguia encontrar Noya.

Ele estava até mesmo considerando ligar para Daichi e pedir para ele instaurar uma investigação oficial sobre o sumiço do amigo. Se ele não já estivesse morto...

\- Ok, isso já perdeu a graça – disse Kenma, suspirando.

Ele entregou o próprio celular a Hinata que o encarou confuso. Ele somente revirou os olhos.

Hinata olhou para o perfil que ele estava o mostrando no Instagram e quase chorou de emoção. Ali estava Nishinoya, parecendo bem, vivo e feliz. Ele tinha várias fotos recentes postadas em lugares que Hinata não conhecia e com palavras que Hinata sabia não serem nem japonês nem português.

Ele sorriu ao ver como ele estava bem, sempre rodeado de pessoas. Nada de cantos de tortura.

\- Ele está no Irã – explicou Kenma. – Ele está jogando num time de lá.

\- O quê? – falou Hinata, sem entender nada.

\- Ele foi contratado para a temporada lá – Kenma deu de ombros – Pelo que eu sei, ele está gostando muito.

Será possível que fosse só isso? Claro que Hinata estava feliz pelo amigo, mas então porque todos pareciam tão tristes com a menção dele? Ou distantes?

\- Mas Asahi chorou quando eu perguntei sobre ele... – Hinata falou.

\- É claro, ele estava com saudades do noivo. Você bem sabe a saudade que dá a pessoa estar longe – Kenma comentou, suavemente.

Hinata não tinha pensado por esse lado, mas fazia sentido. Agora ele sentia-se ainda mais culpado por lembrar Asahi do noivo que estava tão longe.

\- E por que ninguém teve notícias dele? – perguntou desconfiado.

\- Alguns tiveram – Kenma deu de ombros – Na verdade, pelo que eu soube por Tsukishima, foi o Noya mesmo que cortou o contanto por um tempo, algo sobre ter lido uma entrevista sobre como era importante focar. Mas Tsukishima acha que tem alguma coisa a ver com uma proibição do treinador, porque ele ficou viciado em mandar selfie no meio do treino – Kenma explicou.

Agora Hinata acreditava e podia descansar feliz, com o coração mais leve em saber que Noya estava bem.

\- Honestamente, tudo que você tinha que fazer era procurar no Instagram – Kenma disse, revirando os olhos.

Hinata somente sorriu para ele. Ele bem que podia fazer isso, mas para que quando tinha Kenma?


End file.
